Computer networks include hardware and software that allow nodes on the network to share data with other nodes. Network security includes policies, practices, and devices adopted to prevent and monitor unwanted access, misuse, modification, or attacks on computer networks and network-accessible resources. Malware includes software that preforms malicious actions on one or more nodes within a network, such as software with malicious code that is executed/interpreted by nodes within a network. Malware can expose not only the machine that is executing/interpreting the malicious code to vulnerabilities (e.g., cause the machine to download more malicious code, cause machine to transmit sensitive information to an external system/computer, cause machine to destroy/encrypt data stored on the machine), but it can expose other nodes within the network to malicious attacks. For example, nodes within a network may trust communications and instructions from other nodes within the network. However, once compromised, nodes may not be able to readily differentiate between secure (uncompromised) nodes and compromised nodes running malicious code. Detecting and preventing malware within a network is a constant challenge as software running on devices is constantly changing, creating possible new security vulnerabilities, and as malware evolves in attempts to exploit those vulnerabilities.